


邮件的另一端

by Sk10969



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on Love Simon, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk10969/pseuds/Sk10969
Summary: Steve就和你一样，有个温柔贤惠的校草妈妈，一个帅到没朋友的前锋老爸，还有一群出生入死的朋友们。每天早上出门前都会亲吻妈妈的脸颊，和像朋友一样的老爸碰拳，驾着勉强能塞得下所有住在附近的好友的车，去充当代驾司机。在去高中的路上会帮朋友们买冰咖啡，会在车上和朋友们争着今天要听哪一位混账的音乐播放列表，然后在午休的时候趁着朋友不注意之时就把他托盘里最好吃的那一样菜肴一扫而空。除了一点。那就是Steve并不是个直男。





	1. CHP 1

**Author's Note:**

> [爱你，西蒙／Love, Simon] AU！大学AU！没有超能力AU！ 
> 
> 注意！ 此文里的Stevie，Bucky，Tony和Spidey-Pie都是同龄！
> 
> 我大写真的保证这是甜文！
> 
> 还有，真心推荐Love，Simon这部电影／小说，两者都有自己的爱情故事，两者都超级棒 。

Steve就和你一样，有个温柔贤惠的校草妈妈，一个帅到没朋友的前锋老爸，还有一群出生入死的朋友们。

每天早上出门前都会亲吻妈妈的脸颊，和像朋友一样的老爸碰拳，驾着勉强能塞得下所有住在附近的好友的车，去充当代驾司机。

在去高中的路上会帮朋友们买冰咖啡，会在车上和朋友们争着今天要听哪一位混账的音乐播放列表，然后在午休的时候趁着朋友不注意之时就把他托盘里最好吃的那一样菜肴一扫而空。

除了一点。

那就是Steve并不是个直男。

。。。

一阵熟悉（因为对方老是喜欢视频他）划破了Steve的早晨。好吧，其实并没有，只不过是打断了Steve愉快的下厨时光。

Steve热爱健身，也很乐意下厨给他的家人吃。对他而言，每天早上在晨跑后，为家人准备上一份丰盛独特的早餐，是他目前的人生中最美好的事了。

“嘿，Steve！我看得出来你正在下厨，但是你真的得去看看最新在论坛上发表的文章。看来我们学校有一个未出柜的男孩。”

“你也知道我正在下厨…就一会儿。”

Steve无奈的对对方露出了无奈却不失礼貌的微笑，把去年对方为了整自己而送的粉色厨房围裙脱下，丢在料理台上。

“我这是为了伯父伯母他们好，早餐是…”

“拜托不要告诉我早餐是一天之中最重要的一餐。就是因为那样我才会每天都帮他俩准备早餐啊！”

Steve打断对方的发言，一股劲跳坐到了椅子上，把电脑叫醒，然后点开学校的论坛。

“不，我是想说早餐可以降低低密度胆固醇从而减少血糖波动，有助于预防2型糖尿病。”

视频另一端的少年咬了一口苹果，清脆的声音在Steve寂静的房间里听起来就像是外面有一只恐龙不小心踩到了某个无辜躺在地上的树干。

这一切都要怪昨天晚上的电影之夜，Peter Quill那小子竟然选了。是这么想要知道他们所有人知道里面的主角有多帅吗？

Steve摇了摇头，把脑袋那一个不知道该说是可爱还是可怕的画面赶走。然后尝试把注意力全放在萤幕上的页面。

“你觉得会是谁？我猜是那一个老是和Tony作对的Hamm…”

视频的另一端的男孩发出了可爱的笑声，随口继续咬了一大口的苹果。甚至还开始在胡乱的猜测这一位小男孩是谁。

“OMG，我得先挂了。我把我的充电宝放哪…”

Steve开始随意的把桌子的东西乱翻，假装自己正在找着那个无辜的充电宝来拯救无辜（目前电池量是87%）的手机。

“Steve，你要知道你是全世界最不会说谎的那一个人…”

不过这种小孩子谎言当然很随意的就被少年戳破了。Steve露出了笑容，然后对着对方说“Bye，朋友，等会儿见！”

‘有时候我觉得自己就像是被困在摩天轮上，上一分钟还在世界的最顶点，下一秒就陷阱了世界的最底层。不断的在重复着，每天都是如此。因为我的人生的每一切都很棒，除了没有人知道我是同性恋。 -- Nathaniel’

Steve凝望着银幕上由各种单词组成的句子，咬着自己的下唇。并不是因为为此有所感触，而是他对自己很失望。

对方甚至有勇气向世界宣布他是同性恋，尽管是匿名宣布。

Steve折了手指，深呼吸，开启了一个新的gmail页面。注册了一个新帐号，为了那一位Nathaniel。

点开一个新邮件，满怀希望却同时也不知道自己在干嘛的，写了一封邮件给Nathaniel。最起码，他知道他自己想要认识Nathaniel这一个人。他想要告诉他，他不是一个人。

这一个早上是Steve最悲剧却是最惊喜的早晨。因为，他在这一个阳光明媚的早晨，遇上了他生命旅程中的另一片遗失的拼图碎片。

不过，只可惜的是。也因为Nathaniel的出现，让Steve首次忘记了火炉上那一锅子的早餐的存在，直到它们被热量包围，进化成黑色的烧焦物体。

迫于无奈的，他只能向家人（就只是老爸老妈）坦白，今天的早餐被迫取消了。

Steve的老爸和老妈以上帝之名来发誓，这一天的早餐（牛奶和玉米片）是他们这些年以来，吃过最最最最好吃的早餐了。没有之一。


	2. CHP 2

FROM：NotAFanOfIce@gmail.com   
TO：BucksIsStag.BucksIsNotBuck@gmail.com   
TIME： 29 AUG 2017，7：17 A.M   
SUBJECT： 嘿！

亲爱的Nathaniel， 

我就和你一样，有个温柔贤惠的校草妈妈，一个帅到没朋友的前锋老爸，还有一群出生入死的朋友们。

每天早上出门前都会亲吻妈妈的脸颊，和像朋友一样的老爸碰拳，驾着勉强能塞得下所有住在附近的好友的车，去充当代驾司机。

在去高中的路上会帮朋友们买冰咖啡，会在车上和朋友们争着今天要听哪一位混账的音乐播放列表，然后在午休的时候趁着朋友不注意之时就把我托盘里最好吃的那一样菜肴一扫而空。

除了一点，他们不知道我的秘密。

Roderick

 

FROM：BucksIsStag.BucksIsNotBuck@gmail.com   
TO：NotAFanOfIce@gmail.com   
TIME：31 AUG 2018，2.36 P.M  
SUBJECT：Re：嘿！

秘密吗？就想我的一样吗？那你又是怎么发现自己并不是个普通的男孩呢？难道你的家人从未发现吗？

Nathaniel

 

FROM：NotAFanOfIce@gmail.com TO：BucksIsStag.BucksIsNotBuck@gmail.com   
TIME： 1 SEP 2017，11：23 A.M   
SUBJECT： Re：嘿！

不，Nathaniel。我的家人们并不知道我是个同性恋这件事。不过说实话，我妈妈是一个分开放的女士，她就像你人生最棒的朋友一样，或许更像是一位在我家长住的心理医生一样。而我老爸，他完全不介意这一点，他就像全世界最乐观的大男孩，就连我们学校的Tony都没办法比得过他。

至于我怎么发现我并不是个异性恋这回事。那件事发生在我还是初中新鲜肉的时间，我墙壁上挂着一个超大的Human Touch的海报。而可怜的我呢，则连续一个月的每一个晚上都梦见了Human Touch的演员，Chris Evans。

再后来，我饭上了一个叫做The Neighborhood的乐队。但到最后，我才发现这一切并不是有关于他们的音乐而已。

返校日的那段时光是我人生中最不知道该怎么形容的时候。我的女伴在杂乱又不失顺序的舞步之间向我告白了，而我呢，很快的就逃开了。大概就是在当天晚上之后我就再也没有和她说过话或是对过眼了。

好吧，我想大概就只是这一些让我知道我自己到底是什么类型的人吧。

那你呢？

Roderick

 

FROM：BucksIsStag.BucksIsNotBuck@gmail.com   
TO：NotAFanOfIce@gmail.com   
TIME：2 SEP 2018，12.56 P.M  
SUBJECT：Re：嘿！

最起码你人生中最巅峰的时候是在初中的时侯，而我呢，则是发生在更久以前的时候。当我所有的朋友都在屏吸期待着里的所有女性角色的裸体时，我则是一直在期待着Daryl Dixon的出现，尤其是在揍人的那一瞬间。

这就是一切的开端。

真不可思议，我竟然会把这么隐秘的事实告诉你。总觉得这么做有些危险，但我却控制不住想要把一切都告诉你的冲动。希望我能够相信你。

Nathaniel

 

FROM：NotAFanOfIce@gmail.com   
TO：BucksIsStag.BucksIsNotBuck@gmail.com   
TIME： 3 SEP 2017，7.47 A.M   
SUBJECT： Re：嘿！

Well，我也没有告诉过别人Chris Evans事件。所以，我想我们现在是平等的程度了吧？ 顺带一提，我觉得Daryl Dixon是一位很好的性启蒙对象。我想...如果我要找你只需要在学校寻找的粉丝了吧？

别担心，Nathaniel。显然我也和你说了许多自己从来没有和任何人提过的秘密。你有钟气质让我毫无隐瞒的对你敞开心扉，这绝对也让我吓一一跳。我绝对不过背叛你的，你能够相信我，就像我如此相信你一样。

Roderick


End file.
